


Mjolnir

by BridgeToTheSky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Just for fun~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeToTheSky/pseuds/BridgeToTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And that is?" </p><p>Loki followed your pointed hand to where it was gesturing to, and saw mjolnir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post on tumblr: http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/132952240671/imagine-lokis-reaction-when-you-effortlessly-pick
> 
> Enjoy~

"And that is?"

Loki followed your pointed hand to where it was gesturing to, and saw mjolnir.

He tried to refrain from an eye-roll that, at this point, would have been reflexive. "It is Thor's. You mustn't touch it, all right?"

It was a ridiculous weapon if Loki had ever seen one; he'd always thought so. Overgrown and silly, very much like its possessor.

"What happens if I do?" You asked, which drew Loki's attention back to you. He watched your hips sway as you approached the hammer.

"You're quite the curious one, aren't you -"

The words are stolen from Loki's mouth as you grasp the handle and lift it with relative ease.

You tilted your head in interest, purse your lips. "Is it supposed to be so light?" You said, beginning to twirl it in the air.

The shock on Loki's face was slowly corrupted by a smirk. Brother wasn't going to love this. "For Thor, yes," he said. "But I suppose for you, now, too, my love."


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was only dream that could make him act like THIS.

Loki didn't often have nightmares, but when he did -

"AAARGH!"

You rose from bed immediately, twisting to see Loki, pressed against the wall, eyes wide and gasping.

"What?" You said, and when he looked at you, you knew.

There was only one dream that could make him behave like THIS.

"Oh, it was the dream again, wasn't it?"

"T-Thors ...!" Loki gasped. "So-so many Thors ... A _world_ of them!"

"Precious darling," You cooed, coming to cuddle your lover. "It was just a dream - that's right, only a dream ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another funny idea I couldn't let go ...


End file.
